My Love
by The To LOVE-Ru Reviewer
Summary: A poem-love story about Rito and Lala. My first fic! Many thanks to Windamian Orphan. Please read!


Hello! This'll be my first actual fic! I'm no good at writing, but Windamian Orphan has been kind enough to give me some tips about writing poems. Hmm... should probably put him on my list of fic writers to interview... Anyway, in the words of the missing master, "I hope you all enjoy!"

Disclaimer: I do not own _To LOVE-Ru_.

_To LOVE-Ru  
><em>My Love

When I first met you,  
>I didn't know what to think.<br>My life,  
>You turned upside down.<br>My home,  
>You moved into.<br>My school,  
>You became a student of.<br>You made everything so difficult,  
>I could swear I'd go insane.<br>Little did I know,  
>The dominos had already begun to fall.<p>

When I got to know you,  
>I discovered that you were unique,<br>You were special in ways I could never have guessed,  
>And I began to think,<br>That maybe I'd misjudged you,  
>That maybe I'd been wrong.<br>My first crush,  
>Remained,<br>But soon began to fade.

When I asked you out on our first date,  
>My hands trembled I was so nervous.<br>But when you smiled at me and said "yes,"  
>My chest, a warmth like I had never known spread through.<br>When I held your hand, and you didn't pull away,  
>I thought,<br>Perhaps we have a chance.

When I first kissed you,  
>On that moonlit night,<br>I thought I was in love.  
>It was in the spot where I first found you,<br>Oh, so long ago,  
>Crying tears of sadness,<br>For what, I cannot remember,  
>But when I spoke to you,<br>You looked up to me,  
>And you smiled.<br>It was a smile so warm it made the night seem not so cold.  
>We laughed when I spoke of this,<br>For you did not remember either.  
>But you smiled at me and held me tight,<br>Because that night was what had mattered.

When we first made love,  
>I knew I loved you.<br>The sweat that glistened on your naked skin,  
>In the dim light made you seem to glow.<br>You were so warm and soft,  
>Your soft sighs so pleasant and addicting,<br>I could have lain with you forever.  
>Your father's rage was an afterthought to me,<br>Though it paled to when I refused to be king.  
>That night I vowed to you,<br>That I would never leave you,  
>That I would be with you forever,<br>Because I loved you,  
>And felt I knew true love.<br>But I was young and wrong,  
>I soon discovered,<br>For as the years went by,  
>And we walked through life,<br>Just you and I,  
>I learned what true love is.<p>

When I asked you to marry me,  
>And you cried and smiled with joy,<br>It was the happiest moment of my life.  
>Our wedding was like a gala event,<br>As your father would have it no other way,  
>And when I put the ring upon your finger,<br>Your figure began to blur.  
>I could see the glistening tears run down your cheeks,<br>But only through a haze,  
>For my eyes too, were welled with tears.<br>Our wedding night was long ado,  
>And when we finally escaped your father's company,<br>I was reminded how breathtaking you were.  
>Our honeymoon was unforgettable,<br>Each day an affirmation of my life 'till then.  
>To be with you was my greatest dream,<br>To cherish each moment with you and strive to prove my love,  
>My greatest mission.<p>

When you first told me you were pregnant,  
>I swelled with pride and happiness.<br>Our first child was a girl,  
>And she looked just like you.<br>She even had your jade eyes.  
>Our second was a boy,<br>And he was born with hair orangish-brown,  
>To this he was later thankful,<br>But even he had your eyes of jade.

Years have passed now,  
>And our children have moved away.<br>And though our years were filled with joy and sorrow,  
>All I can remember is your love.<br>Your love which keeps me strong,  
>Your love which leads me through the day.<br>And though our last talk was long ago,  
>And our time was far too short,<br>If I had to do it all over again,  
>I would without regret.<br>My beauty,  
>My love,<br>I adore you now as ever,  
>Until the end of time.<br>I dream of you,  
>Even while I wake,<br>And will continue to,  
>Never ceasing,<br>Until we meet again.

-END-

A/N: Ah...I wanted to cry when I wrote this. Like I said, I'm not a very good writer, so this is the only way I could write this story. Rito and Lala make such a genuine couple, it seems a little sad to write this. Hm. Anyway, in the words of the fallen master, "I hope you all enjoyed."


End file.
